The Truth Behind Our Adventures
by Sarcastic Half-Blood
Summary: Some doctors say Finn will never wake up from his Adventures in the land of Ooo. Short Story based on my theory behind Adventure Time. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Wait

Part One- **The Wait**

The stench of rubber, metal, blood and desperation hits her all at once when she passes the double doors into the polished, white hallway. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat, blue eyes had already lost their light. Heavy bags circled those lost eyes, the result of another night she cried herself to sleep.

Even though she was tired, exhausted and defeated, hope never stopped whispering to her in that lonely white piece of hell, just like every day in these past two years.

Because a mother never loses hope on her child.

The woman entered the too-familiar room. Blank. Always blank. White room, white sheets, the occasional blue-green.

The aura of depression could never be ignored.

The golden-haired boy laid in the hospital bed like every day, eyes closed. His favorite white hat sat in the small table next to him, along with small presents from occasional visitors… and a picture of his best friend, his dog Jake.

The fantasy of one day seeing the color of those dark eyes of his again… it was too good to be true.

But she never loses hope on her son.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Who knew that a stupid accident on a tree house would result on this? Losing _two years_ of your teenage life? He had just turned fifteen three weeks ago.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Her_ baby… _her _Finn… in a coma since he was thirteen.

She sat on the usual spot next to the bed, an uncomfortable white chair, letting the constant beeps remind her that her son was still there. That he was still alive, just living a dream.

She tried to comfort herself, thinking that maybe he was having adventures in his sleep… like he used to when he was standing.

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Hi, honey-" Her voice cracked, a knot tying up on her throat. "I-I'm back."

She waited for his silent response, as always.

"I was checking on Jake, you know, your best friend?"

_Beep._

"Remember? We used to pretend he could talk…"

Silence.

"He's not the same without you, sweetheart, but he'll be there when you wake up… and everything will be back the way it was."

_Beep._

_Beep._

A tear escaped from her eye as she held on to her son's hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, thank you for choosing to read my story.**

**Sad, I know.**

**I'm planning on this to be a short-story of about three or four parts…**

**So, by know you should know that this is based on a theory of the truth behind Adventure Time, what some people think it's the story it was based on.**

**Finn is on a coma, dreaming the Land of Oo and his adventures with his dog Jake.**

**o0oOo0oOo0o**

***NEXT ON 'The Truth About Our Adventures'*:**

**Finn gets a visit... from a special lady.**

_**Will he ever wake up?**_

**o0oOo0oOo0o**

… **It only takes about ten seconds to click on that review button, write a word, and make this writer happy… So if you are so kind, review.**


	2. Of Awkward Flowers And Weakness

Part Two- **Of Awkward Flowers And Weakness**

She was disturbed by the fact that hospitals attracted her. She liked the way people could pull a person out of death in the last minute. The quiet, the scent of alcohol against metal and rubber (clean and sort of refreshing... in a weird way), the occasional rush of wheels on a bed… it was almost peaceful.

She clutched the flowers tighter, reaching her destination. The somehow-comforting scent did not follow her as she made her way through the door.

She adjusted her black blouse, pulled it down so it was straighter, since the strip holding the guitar on her back was wrinkling it.

The look of many machines hanged up on the boy was a bit overwhelming… it always was.

She found the woman asleep on a simple white-and-beige hospital chair. Her hair looked a dirty blonde, matted, pulled into a messy bun. The twenty-year-old used to be jealous of her hair, which was supposed to be a gorgeous golden color. The v-neck striped shirt she had on looked a bit over-used but she seemed to make it look good anyways. She always seemed to. She's where Finn got his good looks from.

She knew the woman had a light sleep, and almost felt guilty for doing this... "Hello, Mrs. Knight."

Mrs. Knight opened her eccentric blue eyes with a start, "Wha- Marceline?"

Marcelle Lee chuckled at her childhood name.

The woman smiled, popping wrinkles and dimples. She seemed to age with every day she spent here. "Oh, hi, sweetheart, how are—"

The sound of Mrs. Knight's cellphone's annoying ringing in the quiet room cut out whatever her reply was going to be. The screen on her smart phone screamed 'Billy' in big, bold letters… her ex-husband, Finn's dad. "I'm sorry… I have to take this."

Marceline stepped aside so she could leave.

"I'll leave you... With Finn," Mrs. Knight gave her a soft, tired but warm smile and exited the room while pushing the 'Answer' button.

Marceline brushed her light-blue, ripped jeans in nervousness once she was alone. She wanted to look anywhere but the bed.

But she wasn't here to ignore the facts.

"Hey, um, little dude... Marcelle here…"

She cursed at her awkwardness. "You know? Marcelle Lee? You, um, call me Marceline because it was my childhood nickname? And I hate it? You know I hate it but you like to mess with me… you stupid joker."

As she walked deeper into the room, her heeled boots echoed sadly in the silence.

She gave a small, soft laugh and let in a shaky breath. "I know, why am I acting so weird now? I've seen you many times already..." Nervous chuckle. "Well, I've been doing some research on comas and... um... people that have woken up from them say they saw images of us sometimes, felt our touch or listen to our voice, saw blurs of what was happening… It was the best-slash-worst decition I've made all day… People forget stuff in these things, Finn. Some forget everything about themselves, even walking and talking." She paused, letting it sink in.

"Although I'll never admit it to anyone…. It-It scares the flip out of me."

Marceline took a few more steps so she was closer to the boy, next to the nightstand.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot... I brought you these awkward immortal flowers. Nah, joking, they're not immortal. They'll die like the other ones. They're awkward because you've had a million useless presents while in that bed of yours. Flowers and balloons, yeah, all of which get the life sucked from them. Great example of what could happen to you. These here are from my dad, I don't know why, he hates—well, no, he doesn't hate you… he strongly dislikes you."

She played with her feet.

"So, um… I'll just place them here…" she took out a semi-dead flower out of a nearby vase in the nightstand, trashed it, and placed hers in it.

She sat on the foot of his bed.

"Like I was saying, you've had a bazillion gifts these past two years, people are such hypocrites… then again, you did have your own fan club at school… and your neighborhood. I guess it's because you're so flipping handsome… and stupidly naïve to even notice that. And—hey—you've gotten handsomer these past years. Puberty has done wonders on you, kid. And this accident has got you on the attention list…"

Sigh.

"You would joke about it too if you were awake."

She flipped the guitar from her back to her front, placing it on her lap and against her abdomen so she could sit more comfortably. She adapted her hands in a playing position around the instrument.

"I miss you, you little punk… even though you're not so little anymore. I miss your crazy, innocent ideas… hah, like when you questioned that every girl was a princess, a lady, but they were the ones that chose to be treated like one. I miss you asking me for advice on how to get a girl, ugh, you always chose the difficult ones… but I miss your immature little brain the most. And, dude, if you are listening and you ever say we had this conversation, I'll kill you, simple as that. You have been warned."

Her fingers lingered lovingly around the strings.

"Did you know I wrote you a song?" She started playing with the strings of her guitar. "Right, you didn't. This was a hard one though. It used to be so easy. And you always used to help me-" She suddenly stopped her fingers. "Whoa, wait… I just spoke of you in the past tense. God! See what you're doing to us, Finn? I swear, when you get up from that bed I'm going to slap you in the face so hard for being so stupid and landing there in the first place."

She frowned. "Like I was saying... I wrote you a song."

Silence. Beeping. The soft sound of her fingers testing the strings masterfully.

"Right, well, since you can't tell me if you want to hear it or not, I'll assume you do."

Another small silence. Beeping. Soft rhythm-less music.

"So, I don't really have a name for it yet, since it was just a song to channel that complicated energy of mine... I'm guessing it could be called 'Giving Up' or 'Finn's Song'... Yeah..."

The sound of the suddenly defined rhythm coming from the guitar filled the room. The music warmed the room from the shivers it caused.

Her melodic voice cut through the cold as it rang. "Finn

Oh, Finn

Oh Finn…

This is the endless story

Of my little buddy

A really special guy

With the last name Knight

Who had a knack of

Giving bad guys butt-kicks

And falling for all

The wrong chicks

Finn

Oh Finn

Oh Finn

He always fought for the underdog

I can always count on his special hugs

The Hospital hasn't treated you well

It is impossible for you to get more pale

You haven't opened your eyes in two years

And when you move, our hearts do cartwheels

It's too easy to just give up

We've never really had it this hard

To see you lying there everyday

It's killing us in every way

People say that it's killing you too

The difference is that I know you

You're not the type that just surrenders

To come back, I know you're fighting dangers

Somewhere in you I know you're missing us too

That's why I'm not giving up on you

I know you're listening

Somewhere in that trance

We're still feeling

Like you have a chance

If this is going to be the end,

then just let it be

I'm still your family friend

While you dream

Open your eyes, please take my hand

But if you need to leave, I understand."

There was an instrumental pause, no words flowed from her mouth as she made her way through one of her famous guitar solos.

"Finn

Oh Finn

Oh Finn

If you're going to break our spirit

Just let it all be soon.

If you're going to be a miracle

Just let it all be soon

But if you're going to sleep forever…

Just tell us the truth."

Another solo, but this one was shorter.

"Send a sign

Send a sign

Send a sign

We need a sign

We need a sign."

The music slowed to a stop. She sniffed. "Whoa, almost teared up there..."

Marcelle smiled. "The good news is, you can't say how badly it sucked." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "This is supposed to be the part in which you miraculously open your eyes and say: 'It didn't suck!' and I'd be all: 'You're alive, Oooland!'"

She realized she hadn't used that last word in a long time. It was her favorite nickname for Finn. Marceline had made it once the interest in girls started with him. She had witnessed group of girls passing his figure would go all giggle-ish over him and "Oooh", so she made up the joke and every time he would come over to her place or vise-versa, Marceline would say she arrived in the Oooland.

She also realized the knot that had formed in her throat wasn't loosening and her eyes were blurry from the tears blinding her, threatening to spill. She looked upward so that they _wouldn't_ spill. Crying wasn't allowed. Not for her. She would be the strong one.

"So, there you go-," Her voice cracked and the knot on her throat tightened and the weight of two years came crashing on her shoulders and she realized she had never dedicated a song to someone and sang it to them, besides that one time Finn embarrassed her, showing a personal song of hers to her father (which was dedicated to him) that exposed her true feelings. She only expressed her complete thoughts and feelings through her music, it was her diary.

At the same time a million memories hit her at once. Simple times, simple memories with the power of a lifetime ago. She never realized how much she felt for that little boy, how much she cared, how much of a little brother he really was to her.

Or maybe she did, but she was always the one to play around, live in the moment, and not get emotional often. Bottle up feelings to explode later.

And she did explode often.

The sudden rush of emotion blushed her face and she felt dizzy and all the while, a little betraying tear fell down her cheek, hot against her skin, hot against the cold. And more followed. And her skin got goosebumps from the blushing and the hot and the cold…

She felt fragile and weak in this sudden combustion.

And she hated every bit of it.

She didn't even need to think it through; her legs had a mind of their own. Before she knew it she was busting through the doors, a surprised Mrs. Knight calling to her, but she was too deep on her head.

She didn't know where or when to stop until she did... after running out of memories to spill over the pavement.

In the distance she left behind, the boy in the bed lay still... warm, dark eyes opened for the first time in two years.

* * *

**Author's Note: I felt like crying after finishing this. From happiness and sadness and anger... It was an emotional roller coaster.**

**I love the response I've gotten from this story! I feel so overjoyed, you have no idea! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, and alerted! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Keep it up :')**

**Here's a fun fact: I actually did write Marceline's song. What did you think? :)**

**Hey! I have an idea... Why don't you click on that word down there? Yeah: 'Review'. Clicking is cool... **

**There is nothing more satisfying than a writer getting reviews. **

**Come on, make me happy. **


	3. Of Acquaintances

Part Three**- Of Acquaintances**

She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to come back after that outburst. The memory of her weakest moment will forever be part of those walls. She had always been the one to overreact, but it didn't mean she was used to it, or even that she liked it.

Especially when she flushed in that way only she can, where her ears heated and her face felt like a hundred and seven degrees… it was a nightmare.

She realized low expectations were the safest thing she could hang on to from now on, if she wanted to continue visiting Finn like before.

What she didn't realize is how many people she bumped and pushed away in order to be free from that sad, lonely cage that was Finn's bed.

"Salutations, Marceline."

Oh, she recognized that voice all too well. It made her skin grow goose bumps and her stomach felt like a bag of ice and her knees were suddenly jelly.

So many memories attacked her.

Her furious blush could not be contained, "Have you been watching me all along, Bonnibel?"

Pamela Bonnibel cringed at her name. Urgh, her awful name. What the fudge were her parents thinking when they named her? She would never stop asking herself, but was too afraid of the real answer. She liked it better when her friends called her all those funny, nice and pretty nicknames: PB, Peebles, Pebbles, and of course, Bubblegum.

Marcelle knew all of that.

"Long enough to know you were crying," she reached out a hand to wipe a tear from Marceline's face, but it was slapped away.

Marceline sniffed, her face a mask of slight anger, "I got it," Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, the furious blush still creeping at her cheeks… and her dignity.

She didn't remember the last time she had a real conversation with the curly-haired girl. Not since… that day.

Oh wow, could there be more awkwardness to _this_ day?

Bubblegum picked at her pink-rimmed eyeglasses, a nervous habit. "I'm sorry."

The apology ringed in the air with much weight than it was intended to.

"Um, Hel-lo! I'm still here, live and in lumpy flesh." The familiar nasal voice could not be ignored.

Bubblegum wasn't alone.

Marceline wasn't very close with the girl, she hadn't even established a conversation with her, but she knew who she was. She remembered the small obsession she girl showed sometimes for Finn. It brought her shivers.

She didn't even know her real name, only that they called her LSP.

Marcelle took in both girls, their lack of similarities. Bubblegum wore a pink sundress with swirl patters she could not define easily, a white cardigan over her shoulders, ballet flats, her usual hot pink-rimmed glasses (which she hanged on dear life, the girl had terrible eyesight) and her signature bubblegum chewing (bubblegum flavored, _always_, it's how she got her nickname). LSP, who was next to her, for some reason always had a golden star sticker on her forehead. The girl had so much baby fat it was adorable, especially when she oozed so much confidence about her 'lumps' as she hears her call them. Her luscious waves of hair were cut shoulder-length. Designer blouse, designer jeans, designer shoes… she was a spoiled chick, even though (or so she was told) she has escaped her home about fifty times.

Marceline was even more embarrassed than before, being caught in such a fragile state by a stranger… and somebody that she used to know.

LSP caught the awkwardness of the situation, the strained, heavy air between the punk-rocker chic and the science fanatic.

"Oh my glob, guys, drama bomb," she sang the last word.

The two girls looked at LSP, who just ignored the slight glares thrown her way.

"Anyway," she continued, talking to Marceline's direction, "we were just here to visit Finn," she hanged on to the letter 'n' for some reason, "and you, like, pushed us away in a fit, trying to get out of the hospital."

Could her face get any more red?

Apparently, yes.

Bonnibel's head tilted to the side, a sign of curiosity, "Yes," Her gentle, high-pitched voice rang as she asked: "What was that all about?"

"I-It's none of your business," Marceline replied.

She pretended like she didn't see a small flash of hurt in her warm, inviting hazel eyes.

LSP's cellphone started vibrating. She took it out, the letters on the screen forming the word 'Mom'. She just shoved the phone back in her purse.

Marceline ignored it.

Bubblegum looked down and played with a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair. "We-um- we were headed towards Finn's room… would you take us there? It's been a while since I've come, I don't think I remember the way."

Oh, how deep inside she didn't want to go back… but for some reason, Bubblegum's pleading eyes convinced her. "Whatever."

Walking back, she realized the run she had made… it must've been pretty dramatic.

Doctors and patients passed and eyed her with annoyance, had she really pushed that much people?

Could there be any more embarrassment?

The voice of Finn's mother echoed softly in the hallway. "You were his hero, you were his light, Billy. How could you just tell me to give up?"

Pause. She was still talking on her cell phone, Marceline guessed.

"It's only been two years, there's so much-" She was cut off by some response. "Bill, I can handle the money…" Mrs. Knight didn't seem to notice the three girls a few feet behind her. "I don't care! I am a mother, and he is my son! How can you even think about such an option?" You could almost hear yelling from the phone, the other side of the conversation. "Bill, don't you dare- Argh!" She clicked the end button and turned around, finally seeing the small group.

"Oh, hello girls," her cheeks flushed soft pink, "Didn't see you there."

Bubblegum started an apology but she cut her off, saying it was okay, and going back inside Finn's room.

Marceline avoided Bubblegum's eyes when she said: "I got you here, now I'm leaving."

She turned around without a word.

And none was given either. No protest was made as the two girls watched Marcelle Lee walk away.

"What was _that_ all about?" LSP said.

Bubblegum sighed, "It's complicated."

LSP's cellphone started vibrating once more. She took it out, the cover said 'Mom' once again. And _again_, she ignored the call.

Just then, a frantic Mrs. Knight could be heard from the other side of the wall, where Finn was lying on his bed, "Nurse! I need a nurse!"

Marceline was already too far to see the commotion.

The tension was built fast and the two girls stood there, watching it all. Bubblegum ran to Finn's mother with strange calm, "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes, she hadn't seen them like this in a long time. They were alive. The girl had never seen so many emotions displayed in them, distress, desperation, madness, hope, fear, confusion… but most of all was the light. The small hint of happiness you could easily miss.

"He woke. My son's eyes are open."

She let it sink in.

"Oh my glob, lumping drama bombs!"

* * *

Afterwards when she was in the waiting room, Bubblegum knew what they were doing to Finn. They were studying him. Seeing if he remembered well, if he could walk, if he could even talk.

When Finn fell into the coma, the doctors had said it would be possible that he had small damage in his brain, she didn't remember the specifics, just that he would probably need some therapy if he ever woke up.

It was almost the same thing that had happened to her when she fell into a coma that one time. It was a small one compared with his. It lasted about a few weeks.

She could almost feel the desperation all over again. When she was in that bed, she could listen to many things. Everything felt fuzzy in her head even when she tried to remember. Faces, voices, stirrings, dreaming, darkness… but the one person who she recognized that was always there was Finn. He was always talking to her beside the bed. She could feel his fingers lingering on her palm. His confessions were blurry, but she was so grateful for him.

It made her feel guilty for not visiting more often.

She remembered when the coma was suddenly over, she hadn't remembered a thing. Five years had been wiped out of her memory. She was thirteen again.

She didn't really like remembering those times during her amnesia, they were embarrassing.

Only when the memories slowly, _very_ slowly came back (almost a whole year later) did she realize what she had done.

She had crushed on Finn, when he had crushed on her almost all his life.

The feelings had been one of a thirteen-year-old… but she never really explained to him how she just kissed him and never spoke to him the same way afterwards when the memories came.

"_That was, like, five years ago, silly." _

She just assumed he would understand someday.

The sound of LSP's yelling distracted her from her thoughts. Apparently she had finally decided to answer her phone and was now talking through it.

"Don't lumping yell at me!"

So now she wonders why she even came with Lacey (LSP) here. She should've—

"—_Lump off_, mom!"

LSP clicked the 'end' button.

"Um, Lacey, may I borrow your cellphone?"

"Whatever," she handed it to her while sticking some ear buds in her ears.

She looked down to her palm and dialed the number written on it.

She had promised Finn's best friend, Jacob, that if absolutely anything happened, she would call him.

He had been going nonstop to visit his almost-brother, he had almost completely ignored his girlfriend… and while Bubblegum felt completely embarrassed and guilty about ruining his date with his exotic Korean girlfriend Rayne, the news about his best friend were pretty big.

"Hi, PB," Jake's husky voice answered at the other end.

"Jacob! I am so sorry for the interruption… but, well… Finn woke up."

"Wh-_What_?" Bubblegum couldn't make out the next thing he said… though it sounded something like: "Blah, Blah, Blip, Blap, Blup?"

And then he hanged up.

_Well, that went easier than I thought._

_..._

_..._

...

The wait was eternal and her butt felt numb from the lack of cushions on the chair she was sitting on.

Plus, LSP's singing silently irritated her.

"My lumps,

My lumps, my lumps, my lumps,

My lumps, my lumps, my lumps,

My lumps, my lumps, my lumps,

My lovely lady lumps,

My lovely lady lumps,

My lovely lady lumps,

In the back and in the front,

My lovin' got you!"

"I came here as soon as I could, Pebbles! How is he?" Jake materialized next to her, holding his girlfriend's hand.

Rain, gorgeous and dressed in bright colors as always, smiled and greeted her in Korean. She smiled back.

"I have no idea," Bubblegum replied to Jake. "I didn't even get to see him in the first place…"

LSP decided to interrupt for some reason. "I'm bored, I'm not having any fun."

"This wasn't going to be fun in the first place," PB replied.

Bubblegum only brought Lacey because she didn't want to be alone with Finn in that room…

Lacey stood up, "I have to go, my ride just texted me she's outside."

She blew them air-kisses before exiting the hospital.

Jake was now free to snicker. LSP's voice never got old. Rain and Bubblegum established a small conversation in the meantime.

The waiting kept testing their patience.

It wasn't until she heard Jake's light snoring that she realized just how long they had been waiting.

She suddenly recognized the dark-skinned female doctor that had been working with Finn, coming their way. Rain shook Jake awake.

Finn's mom, not far from where the teens were sitting, stood up immediately and walked towards her.

They did the same.

The woman was young; dark eyes, perfect skin, and black hair in a nice boy-cut that suited her. She eyed us, as if deciding whether to trust us or not. She looked back at Mrs. Knight for approval. "They are all very close friends with my son, almost family, they can hear about his condition," Finn's mother said.

She nodded. "Well, he's not in a terrible condition, he may have problems talking and remembering but he'll take therapy. He doesn't seem to have problems with his movements. We'll study him further afterwards. He is now open for visitors, just please, don't overwhelm him." She gave us a soft smile before turning around and walking away, until she stopped, turned her head to our direction and said: "He's a really lucky boy."

Jacob looked close to tears. "That's my bro," he said proudly.

Mrs. Knight actually _did_ have tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jake put one arm over Rain and the other over Bonnibel. Judging by his crazy grin and wild eyes, he had plan in mind.

Rain smiled in anticipation. "What is it?" she asked in her heavy Korean accent.

"We know Finn will have trouble with his memory, right?"

"Yes?"

"So, who are the people that best know him?"

Bubblegum tried to keep up. "Besides you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She knew the answers. She just didn't want to be the one saying their names.

"That's right, there are only two people besides me that have been as close to Finn as I have for whatever reason and we need them to get Finn back on track. Marceline is number one. Want to guess number two, eh, Bubblegum?"

Oh, she knew.

Number two was the girl with hair as red as fire and a pair of warm honey-brown eyes to match.

Scarlett Burns.

Finn's princess.

* * *

**A/N: Excuse me: What? Second Chapter and I already passed the number_ FORTY_ on REVIEWS?**

***insert screeching sound beyond a humanly possible scream***

**I am the happiest writer in the world right now.**

**Here, have a hug… and a cookie… and some confetti… KEEP IT UP.**

**I know, I'm the worst updater in the world… yeah, well, no one said it would be easy. The point is, here's your chapter, right? Heh, heh….**

**So… _I have a game for you_. :D**

** I want you to review a reference from any episode of Adventure Time that you have seen in this story. I just want to know if you guys have noticed.**

**Also, feel free to comment on yesterday's episode. PLEASE DO. I had a stroke when I saw it. Oh my glob, that ship is unsinkable. It's a submarine. Review or PM me.**

**Poor Finn.**

**So, yeah, that's about it. **

**Review are a writers best friend.**


	4. Of Scars and Memories

Part 4- **Of Scars and Memories**

Jacob had been the first to start talking to him when Finn's mother had let them in. He just sat next to him, on the same bed, while the other two girls watched from afar on equally uncomfortable but cushioned chairs. He spoke about their relationship, just reminding him things, memories, old things, just to see if he somehow recognized them, or spoke up. Marceline had arrived later on after hearing Jake over the phone. She was currently sitting at the foot of Finn's bed, her gaze locked on the floor, arms hugging her knees and legs, guitar lying on Finn's feet. She had almost gotten a heart attack after entering that room. It had been the second time that day in which she ran what it felt like a marathon.

Marcelle had locked her eyes on Finn's and couldn't believe it. She had walked toward the bed, slowly, still staring at his eyes, as if they could close any second.

And she smiled, a genuine, wicked, Marceline smile. "Hey, Oooland," she had whispered. "I've been waiting two years for this moment… and now I don't know what to say… I guess I've already sang everything I ever wanted to say. Well, that's stupid. By the way, next time you do something stupid, make sure you don't get in a coma, it's not fun for anyone."

Jacob was currently talking about Finn's dog, Jake. About how that was the first thing they talked about when he met him. How Jacob's nickname came to be because of his dog. How Finn called Jacob 'dog', 'dawg' and 'Jake' just because of that. How he blended his dog and Jacob because they were his best friends.

Finn's dark eyes were expressionless. They weren't here. It was as if he was trying to picture Jake's words. But he never said a thing.

"So, did you call, um, Scarlett?" Bubblegum asked, playing with a piece of paper.

Jake looked at her direction, stopping the story he was recalling to Finn, a weird, playful smile on his lips. "Well, Scarlett freaked out when she heard. Panicked. She's on her way… But you know the girl lives a little far from here and her father is a demanding man, that's why she comes like every two weeks… Calls all the time to see how Finn is… where was I again? Oh! Yeah, why do you ask?"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes, she knew Jake's obsession with the petty love triangle he made in his head, the one including Finn, Scarlett and her. "Just asking."

The paper Bubblegum had been playing with, bending and tearing and flipping with expertise, now resembled a flower. She stood up and placed it next to the vase Marceline had filled with new flowers earlier that same day. She took a new piece of paper and started doing the same steps she did with the other origami.

Marceline studied Bonnibel from the edge of Finn's bed. "Quite genius," she said, taking Bubblegum by surprise.

Her smart reply was: "Huh?"

"The paper flowers."

Bonnibel still could not believe Marceline was addressing her so easily. "What about the paper flowers?"

Marcelle rolled her eyes. "They're paper, so they won't die like all the other flowers. It's nice to have something that won't. So it's genius."

"Oh," was all she could answer.

The silence that followed was comforting. The murmurs of Jake's continued story and the sound of paper folding made a peaceful environment now that it felt finally whole with Finn awake.

Time flew as they took turns giving memories. Finn didn't open his mouth once but was always listening with a soft expression.

When she entered, nobody noticed the girl's arrival. The red-head was completely flustered, pink-cheeked and looked like she had trouble breathing. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, her face was stained with dried tears. She wore an orange sundress with yellow lines in random places, a single genuine red sapphire hanged from the chain around her neck. She always wore that necklace.

"Hello," she said.

At last, everyone looked at her direction, right under the doorframe.

Bonnibel was the first to speak. "Nice of you to join us, Scarlett."

"Yo, Burns!"

She gave Jake a tiny smile and spoke, softly as always, "What's up, Jake?"

He returned the smile. "Oh, you know, solvin' crimes and makin' up rhymes."

Scarlett wasn't really paying attention to anyone. Her focus was lost on the white sheets that held the golden-haired boy. The boy she has adored for so long.

The silence was heavy for no particular reason.

Marceline didn't really know the girl that much, but she instantly felt uncomfortable with her expression. She could practically smell her begging for a moment alone with him. Or a couple.

"Hey, Jake," she said. "How about we get something to eat?"

Everyone knew that was code word for: let's leave, but at Marceline's reference of food, every stomach in the room seemed to come alive. They were all soon aware of how famished they really were.

"That sounds great, I'm starving."

"Delightful."

Rain just nodded eagerly.

One by one, they headed toward the exit. Scarlett sneaked a thankful smile to Marceline.

The door clicked shut.

At first she didn't know what to do. She kept playing with the hem of her dress and biting her lip, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

Finn glanced at her a couple of times, something stirred inside him. He had this terrible sensation that he should know something. Memories tried to push into his mind, but they only resulted in another headache.

She sighed. "Hi, Finn." Her voice threatened to quiver.

Silence.

Scarlett cleared her throat, trying to push down the knot she wasn't aware that had formed down her throat, looking away. She took a deep breath and wiped her head to his direction, her face fierce. "Okay, Finn, let's be direct about this."

She took a few determined steps towards him. "I didn't come here to cry. I've done enough of that. I came here because I've been longing for your eyes on mine ever since they closed. I came here to say that you were right-" Tears started forming in her eyes, much to her dissatisfaction, but her expression didn't change. "I should've just told you from the start that I was being dramatic and-and a coward!"

She took a deep breath.

"And I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, Finn. I'm sorry for being addicted to your skin, the way it heats me up so easily. I'm sorry for being so angry all the time and not making this easy for you..."

She searched for his eyes.

"Finn, look at me, please... Please recognize me. Finn, I refuse to acknowledge that lost look on your face. You better remember me. You better speak up, you better... Finn, you better remember me… or else… or else I don't know what I'll do," she croaked.

Scarlett took a few more steps to his bed, until she was close enough. And she hugged him. Finn didn't respond under her touch at first, until his arms slowly found their way around her. She held him fiercely, never getting enough of his scent.

Her love for Finn was a dangerous one.

She sniffed against his shoulder. "Look at what you're doing to us, Finn... Oh, I missed you like crazy… Just this. Your hugs, your funny remarks, your hyper-ness, your songs, your random outbursts… You were crazy… but you were my crazy." Her lips turned to a sad, small smile. "There's nothing like a tragedy to make me admit my feelings. I wish I'd gotten you sooner."

She broke the hug to look at him, their faces just inches away.

"You do recognize me, Finn. Somewhere in that beautiful head of yours, underneath that gorgeous golden hair... you have to find me. That crazy, red-haired, fiery tempered girl you fell for... The one with the anger issues, remember? You helped me. You saw something in me nobody else ever did. You believed in me when no one else did. Not even my father... Who never actually understood me... But you did, you always did, you brought me out of my cage even when I was always pushing you away… And look where that got you. I can't believe I was so stupid..."

She was exhausted with grief. She had cried enough at home. Still, she could not contain her tears. "You jerk," she sniffed, slapping softly at his chest. She lied down next to him and remembered all those times she had wanted to just fall unconscious next to him and wake up whenever he did.

A peaceful silence followed, the sound of his steady breathing calmed her.

"Remember... the songs you made for me?" she said, almost to herself. "I know them by heart, you know..." She smiled a little.

"Oh, Flame Princess,

I think you're rad.

I really wanna kiss you

right in front of your dad."

She started giggling to herself, remembering how Finn referred to her as his 'Flame princess' because of the heat that radiated through both their skins. The flame she ignited in him every time she was close, and when they kissed he felt like he was burning up.

"Cause I think you're great.

I wanna be your mate

or maybe go on a date.

Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body

like there's a fire inside my heart.

It's like this fire is gonna consume me

if I keep waiting for this thing to start.

Oh I feel all warmed up inside.

I feel all warmed up inside.

I feel all warmed up inside."

I sighed. "I felt it too, you know, the warmth... I still feel it now." Another tear graced her face. "Even though you might not feel it anymore, or you might not remember it."

She took a deep breath and said. "I think one of my favorite songs you ever did was the one that went:

Scars, you think all you leave are scars?

Well, you left one in my heart..."

She started playing with his locks of hair. "Remember that?"

Finn had always been one for nicknames. And another of the nicknames he gave her was Scar. It was simple, just short for Scarlett. But for her, it always meant more than that. She felt that was all she really left on people.

Because she had hurt people before and she didn't want to hurt him. A little late for that, of course.

Scarlett's hand lingered in that golden halo of his, she didn't even think it through as she leaned in and gave him the softest, most innocent of kisses. She was so hungry for his touch, just a single stroke of his hand, but wasn't surprised when he didn't. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes. They were looking into hers.

"Finn, you can't fool me. I know you're in there. I don't believe in miracles but you are a living one. So I'm pushing my luck when I say that you will respond to me if you like it or not. I refuse to take it slow just like everyone will. Finn, you are strong, and I know you can do this. Dig deep Finn, come back, please.

Her tears felt endless. Scarlett wished her chest didn't feel this hollow. It was a sickening emptiness.

Finn's face felt warm, his eyes were wide, and she swore she saw a light of recognition flicker in his eyes.

Finn's head swam. Pictures, memories, images, instants, moments, they all swirled in his mind. So many things were happening at once, the headache was unbearable now, but through all this madness he experienced in that silence, his lips parted a formed a single word:

"Scar."

Scarlett blinked. Her hands found her mouth as a sign of disbelief as a sigh escaped her lips. "Yes, Finn," she whispered with a smile. "It's me, Scarlett, your Scar, your princess."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive.**

**There's no excuse for how long I've left you people hanging, thanks for those who still believed I could go on. Thank you so much for sticking to the story. I just want you to know that I have a life just like all of you and though I wish to be writing every single day, I can't seem to find the time. I have a very busy life. I'm so sorry for the disgustingly long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thanks for all the amazing support, you guys are just- wow, okay? I love you people.**

**Did you see the 'Bad Little Boy' episode?! AHHHH! I SO WANT TO RAPE MARSHALL LEE-what? I didn't say anything….**

**… But I ship myself with Marshall Lee… It's my OTP…**

**Again, thank you for your EVERYTHING, okay? There are no limits to my love for you guys, you make my heart swell.**


End file.
